Destinados
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: No todos los angeles son buenos y no todos los demonios son malos, existen leyendas de cuan malvados son los demonios y leyendas de lo hermoso del amor, pero jamas escucharas de otra leyenda como esta, en la que el amor y la maldad se cortan con la misma tijera. 100% NejiHina


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic puede causar incomodidad en personas religiosas, trata una temática un tanto religiosa basandose en creencias occidentales como son descritas en las sagradas escrituras (Biblia) si eres sensible ante la utilización de esas creencias te recomiendo abandonar la lectura.**

 **.**

 **Este fic participa en la actividad del mes de Junio de la pagina de facebook Neji y Hinata.**

 **.**

 **Dedico también este fic a personas que me tachan de morvosa, pervertida e incestuosa por amar a esta ship, es por eso que basada en la información de que ambos personajes son medios hermanos e colocado dicha información como teoría y no un hecho.**

 **.**

 **Este one shot contiene lemonz aún que se que les encanta cochinotas 7u7**

 **.**

 ***Destinados***

 **By:AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Se dice de una familia, que esta nació para vivir en la gloria, nació para ser superior, pero solo los elegidos lograrán ascender hasta la cúspide de su decreto de nacimiento. En esta misma familia, reconocida a lo ancho y largo del mundo, existe una leyenda que muchos tachan de no ser mas que un simple y absurdo mito, en ella se cuenta que al inicio del mundo tal y como lo conocemos, en la tercera generación de la familia Hyuga, nació una pequeña hermosa como ninguna, que fue bendecida con salud, alegría y bondad infinita, una pequeña que había conquistado los corazones mas fríos de los ancianos de su clan.

Los años habían acrecentado su belleza, fue pretendida por condes, hijos de señores feudales, príncipes y uno que otro rey que gozaba de jovialidad, más sin embargo la pequeña había sido elegida para ascender con pureza y recato, era de los contados elegidos de la familia real de sangre pura de los Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga estaba destinada a ser un arcángel de los cielos.

Pasó que la pequeña fue presionada para ser perfecta, digna y pura en todo ámbito, pasó de una niña vivaz, feliz y sonriente a una pequeña triste, cansada y asqueada de su propio clan, cuando paso de ser solo una niña a adolescente, su rebeldia salió a flote, quería deshacerse de aquel "destino" que le fue impuesto al nacer o puede que incluso antes, se reveló tanto como le fue posible, pero nada dio resultado, se cansó de pelear y acepto su destino.

Han pasado 100 generaciones de Hyuga desde el acontecimiento oscuro, los ancianos dicen que Hinata Hyuga fue castigada por su rebeldía, por su odio a la familia santa, fue convertida en demonio y condenada a vivir en el infierno hasta que su culpa fuese purgada, a cien generaciones de tal hecho la familia se jacta de haberle perdonado, preparandose para ir en su búsqueda en las llamas del averno."

Neji Hyuga, nacido en el última generación de Hyuga hasta ahora, era un joven encantador, pero era estricto cuando se debía, tenía una seriedad implacable, según los ancianos, este había nacido para ser un arcángel reprendedor, era por eso su ferviente recato, a lo que se le atribuía que los mas seguro -porque decir que estaban seguros era mentir- era que fuese el destinado a arcángel que había llegado al mundo para rescatar del fuego eterno a aquella destinada que fue convertida en demonio como castigo, es para ello que había sido preparado toda su vida.

Para rescatar a Hinata Hyuga, a quién sin conocer ya odiaba por marcar su destleyendaonal mentearon a la puerta de su habitación un par de veces, después de recitar un "adelante" con algo de fastidio, la puerta de abrió dando paso a su mayordomo, este se adentró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí e hizo una reverencia.

—Buen día Hyuga-sama, esta mañana le ha llegado correspondencia de la casa principal Hyuga -se acercó y comenzó a abrir las persianas para seguidamente comenzar a preparar la ropa de su amo- según me informó el mensajero, es algo de índole urgente.

—Leere el mensaje en tanto tome el desayuno -se levantó haciendo a un lado las cobijas que le habían estado cubriendo, se colocó las sandalias y fue camino al baño-, asegurate que mi desayuno sea ligero, lo mas probable es que me dictaminen algo de sobre esfuerzo, un desayuno pesado me haría tener menor rendimiento.

—Me cerciorare personalmente de que así sea mi señor -vio como su amo se perdía adentrándose en el baño, acomodó la cama, colocó un par de zapatos negros a la vista, sirvió un vaso de agua, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió- me retiró, señor.

Neji se sumergió en la tina con sales de baño, el agua fría le hizo eliminar el sueño restante, escuchó a su mayordomo salir de la habitación, pero no había necesidad de responder, no entendía el por que despedirce si a fin de cuentas terminaría por encontrarlo de nuevo cuando bajase a tomar el desayuno, pero tampoco es como que fuera a reprenderle por hacer lo que la casa principal le ordenaba.

Después de 20 minutos dio por terminado su relajante baño, se cubrió con la bata ya previamente preparada, se colocó de nuevo las sandalias y se fue a la habitación, secó su cuerpo, observó detenidamente el traje ya preparado junto a los zapatos, suspiró cansado, el traje era mas formal de lo que él hubiese deseado, mas sin embargó no podía rechistar, previamente había confirmado que el mayordomo que le fue impuesto, sabía mas de lo que fingía saber, mas de lo que decía, mas de lo que dejaba ver, siempre iva un paso adelante, esta vez era igual, seguro que sabía que contenía el mensaje y que era lo que haría en la casa principal, de cierto modo daba miedo.

El mayordomo sabía lo que pasaría, mucho antes de que incluso él lo supiera.

Bajó y tomo su desayuno, después tomó la carta, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer lo redactado en el amarillento papel de sello rojo, era una carta de los ancianos, no le sorprendía ni un poco.

"Hyuga Neji, destinado arcángel, los líderes de la casa principal solícita su presencia en calidad de urgente, se pide que porte un traje a la altura de las expectativas y el traje anteriormente otorgado para su misión, esperamos su presencia inmediata."

¿Un traje a la altura?, no se molestan en decirle si quiera lo que esperan de él, supone que el mayordomo debe saberlo, pero no es como si este fuera a decirle lo que pasa, después de todo esta mas fiel a la casa principal que a él.

Terminó de tomar su preciado té, se limpió como es debido, subió a su carruaje y emprendió el camino hasta la casa principal, releyó la carta una y otra vez, le molestaba la manera tan esqueta en la que pedían, mas bien exigían sutilmente, las cosas, del supuesto respeto que tenían hacia él no había ni señas, después de todo era mas importante aquella destinada convertida en demonio.

Una vez hubo arribado en la entrada de la casa principal su cochero le entregó un maletín, en otras circunstancias el mismo cochero lo habría llevado hasta donde fuese el destino final, pero ningún empleado era considerado digno de poner un pie en aquella imponente casa, tampoco es como que se perdiesen de mucho a decir verdad, era igual que su mansión, pero ahora que se lo pensaba, él no había pedido el maletín, una vez mas confirmaba que ese mayordomo sabía mucho mas de lo que creía.

Se adentró en la casa, fue recibido por servidumbre seleccionada de la manera mas estricta posible, un mayordomo le saludo y lo guió hasta donde los ancianos se encontraban.

—Bienvenido Neji-sama -le saludó el que podria llamarse líder de los ancianos-

—Buen día, quisiera saber por que fui llamado con tanta urgencia, sabrán que han alterado el estricto orden de mis tareas para el día, así que no podre dedicarles mucho tiempo.

—Me alegra, a todos nos llena de júbilo la manera en la que administra de manera eficaz su vida, pero lamento decirle que debera posponer todas esas tareas de este día y los próximos.

—Si pudiesen ser mas específicos me sería de mucha ayuda -respondió con palpable irritabilidad pero sin perder el respeto, ¿quienes eran para venir y cambiarle el orden a su vida como si fuesen un Dios?- ¿que es tan importante como para cambiar mi día?

El líder de los ancianos lo observo detenidamente, sabían que alguien tan perfeccionista como Neji no aceptaría que le cambiasen las tareas del día como si de un niño se tratase, ya habían decidido como convencerle sabiendo que no seria fácil, pero era mas fácil planearlo que hacerlo, de igual manera tenía que informarle, terminase muerto o no, un destinado no le respetaría solo por ser un anciano, y menos un destinado a arcángel reprendedor.

—No queríamos hacer nada sin antes consultarle, pero entenderá que no había tiempo -respondió nervioso el anciano-

—Tiempo, ¿para qué?

—Las visiones de los grandes maestros han aumentado, Hinata Hyuga como demonio destruira a la santa familia corrompida por otro demonio, debe ser detenida y rescatada de inmediato.

Vale, ya entendía de que iba todo esto, en un principio no le extrañó que le pidieran portase el traje preparado para el rescate, se lo pedían con regularidad para purificarlo, pero parecía que esta ocasión era con el fin de usarlo, o bueno, de que lo utilizase, de todas maneras no pensaba irse al rescate de esa demonio, el tenía tareas para el día, no las iba a cambiar.

—No voy a alterar mi día por esa demonio -su voz sonaba fuerte, imponente y demandaba atención- las visiones de los "grandes maestros" me tienen sin cuidado, si quieren que vaya a por ella tendrán que esperar hasta el lunes.

—Pero Neji-sama, hoy es viernes, no podemos esperar tanto tiempo

—Asi es, hoy es viernes, creo que hasta un demonio podria dejaros con vida un fin de semana

—Neji -irrumpió una nueva voz en la sala- es tu deber como destinado a reprendedor, además sabes que solo tu podrías lograr salvar a Hinata-sama

—Te pido que no interfieras en mis decisiones padre -se giró hasta quedar frente al hombre mayor que había irrumpido en la sala- se cuál es mi misión, y ellos saben que debieron informarme antes de tomar tal decisión -llevó su mirada a los ancianos y de nuevo hacía su padre- por otra parte, sabes que no puedo simplemente cancelar mis tareas el día para el que fueron programadas, es una falta de respeto hacía mis creyentes.

—Sabía que dirias algo así, ya he cancelado todas tus tareas desde ayer por la noche -comenzó de nuevo su padre-, podrías agendarlas de nuevo, pero cancelar y re agendar todo en menos de 24 horas no es propio de ti, es una falta mayor.

Neji miró a su padre con enfado, no le gustaba ni un poco que se metieran en sus cosas y le organizasen como se les viniese en gana, no le faltaría el respeto, era su padre después de todo, sabían que se negaría y le habían quitado todo lo que para ellos suponía una piedra en su camino, después de eso no había manera de negarse, no podría atrasarlo de nuevo, no le quedaba elección.

—Preparen la sala para el ritual -su voz sonaba furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que se había dado por vencido, no tenía forma de ganar- llamen a uno de los maestros, quien sea, no me importa, solo asegúrense que pueda llevar a cabo el ritual, el resto solo mantenganse alejados, y tu, padre -encaró al mayor mientras tomaba el maletín con su traje- mantenerla mantenerla lejos mas que nadie.

Los ancianos movilizaron a toda la servidumbre, asistentes, aprendices y mandaron a llamar a uno de los viejos maestros, prepararon velas, incienso, aguas aromáticas, perfumes, aceites, sales y todo cuanto fuese necesario, mientras Hizashi, el padre de Neji salió de la casa, fue hacía los jardines traseros y cogió algo de flores sagradas, las favoritas de su hijo, si bien este no le quería cerca justo ahora no significaba que no le quisiera.

Tras treinta minutos de preparación, Neji ingreso a la sala de rituales, una que había sido especialmente preparada para cuando el tiviese que realizar tan importante misión, su traje era una armadura ligera, hecha de oro blanco, cubria su pecho, brazos y manos, bajaba hasta la cadera bajando como un pantalón dejando libre la entrepierna, y detras de las rodillas, no portaba calzado ni casco, en su lugar llevaba una media coronilla de laureles de plata, ceñida a su cintura portaba una espada sagrada, y su cabellera amarrada en una coleta baja.

El gran maestro que llevaría a cabo el ritual le señalo la gran mesa frente a el, estaba rodeada de velas blancas, que si no se equivocaba, lo mas seguro es que estuviesen purificadas, el olor a incienso le lleno las fosas nasales, no era molesto, pero tampoco era del todo agradable.

Subió a la mesa y se colocó boca arriba, no había nadie mas en la habitación, todos los asistentes y ancianos ingresarían cuando haya comenzado el transe.

—Vamos a comenzar, mantente relajado -habló el maestro del ritual- en el momento en que sientas una sensación de ahogo libera tu espíritu y alli comenzaras tu misión.

Neji sólo se limitó a asentir, la mano fría y arrugada del hombre se posó sobre su frente, él cerró los ojos y se dejo embriagar.

"Con el poder del sol brillante, con la mesura del mar calmo, en nombre de quien impera en los cielos, de quien comanda a los arcángeles, con la ayuda de los puros angeles, salve al alma blanca, pura y casta, que se purifique en tierra de demonios, y que brille en imperio de paz"

El destinado Hyuga sintio ahogarse por un momento, liberó su espíritu y su alma fue arrastrada por las negras hebras del infierno, por un momento sintió que se perdía en la negrura, en el frío que le calaba a pesar de no tener su cuerpo físico, pronto esa sensación termino cuando incluso su espirito desfalleció.

El cuerpo del joven dio un salto sobre la mesa, el anciano que llevaba el ritual observo como la armadura desaparecía dando paso a los vendajes sagrados que comenzaban a cubrir el cuerpo, la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a asistentes, a los ancianos y al padre de Neji, todos observaron el cuerpo inerte.

La misión había comenzado.

Neji abrió los ojos, no había pasado mas de un minuto, observó todo a su alrededor, cuando a los 8 años le dijeron que el sería quien ingresaría al infierno a salvar a la condenada Hinata Hyuga el podía imaginar una cueva llena de llamas y cuerpos encadenados, y en la cima de todos esos desgraciados a Hinata Hyuga implorando ser salvada, nada mas alejado de la realidad.

Frente a él se alzaba una imagen abrumadora, una paisaje hostil, pequeños ríos de sangre donde los cuerpos gritaban atormentados implorando una luz de esperanza, luchaban por no ahogarse, justo ahora no podía deducir si evitaban ahogarse en la sangre o en el tormento que les sopesaba en esa oscuridad, gritos de dolor por todos lados, el suelo era negro como no había en el mundo, tan profundo que le hacía vacilar, por todos lados se divisaban montañas de cadáveres que comenzaban a recubrirse de tendones, carne y mas, cadáveres que comenzaban la eterna sinfonía de agonía, ahora mismo creía que un infierno lleno de llamas era mucho mejor que esto, la podredumbre que se alzaba frente a sus ojos.

—jijiji~ -una risilla cantarina resonó entre todos los gritos desgarradores- jijiji~

—Soy Neji Hyuga -comenzó a profesar alzando la voz para ser escuchado-, destinado a arcángel, he venido por la condenada Hinata Hyuga, quien ha sido perdonada tras cunplir cien generaciones de condena, estoy aqui oara llevarla hasta la base Hyuga, no me iré hasta cumplir mi misión.

De entre la abismal negrura que invadía arriba y en el suelo del infierno, una endidura se hizo presente, de allí una mujer salió con el rostro lleno de felicidad y los brazos extendidos hacía enfrente, tenía la piel blanca, brazos delgados, cintura estrecha, cadera acentuada, rostro dulce, tierno y con un toque infantil, ojos como los de él, lilas pero con la diferencia de que el contorno era oscuro, cejas delgadas, pestañas gruesas, labios acentuados y rojos, tan rojos como la sangre, cabello largo y oscuro, muy oscuro, piernas esbeltas y largas, pechos agraciados y que se tambaleaban de manera sugerente siendo mínimamente cubiertos por la tela negra y ceñida, eran solo como tiras de esta que se juntaban en el lugar exacto a cubrir lo suficiente como para no hacerle pecar de lujuria, mismas que bajaban rodeando mortalmente la cintura, dejando al aire el vientre plano y el ombligo, le rodeaba en la cadera y se ceñía a su cuerpo cubriendo hasta poco mas del inicio del muslo.

La mujer en cuestión se lanzó sobre él, le rodeó del cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios sin más.

Neji solo pudo hacer una cosa. Quedar en shock.

Cuándo ella se hubo alejado, -sólo un poco cabe recalcar-, Neji la miró entre confundido y enfadado, sacó su espada sagrada y con ella le apuntó a la mujer en el cuello, mientras tanto ella sólo reía como una niña cuando hace una travesura.

—¿Quién eres tú y por que me besaste? -profirió enojado-

—Ow~ Neji-nii está siendo muy grosero -hizo un puchero mientras contoneaba las caderas haciendo que el hombre frente a ella perdiera un poco mas de paciencia- onee-sama quería darte una cálida bienvenida -se inclinó de manera sugerente y con sus manos piboneo sus pechos arriba y abajo-

—¿Dónde está Hinata Hyuga? -exigió sin ablandar ni un poco la amenaza que yacía latente en el cuello de la joven- ¡Entregamela!

—Yo soy Hinata Hyuga -su voz se había vuelto mas sería, sus ojos borraron ese brillo de diversión y en cambio mostraron frialdad-

—¡No mientas!, Hinata es un demonio y he venido por ella -vitoreó de nuevo-

— jajaja -se rió con sorna- y si no soy un demonio, ¿que te parece que soy?

Neji sólo podía pensar que ella tenía razón, ahora que lo pensaba un poquito mejor -aparte que lo había dejado como idiota- ¿quién más aparte de los demonios podría estar en el infierno y parecer a gusto en vez de en agonía?, a primera instancia el se la imaginaba encadenada en el infierno, cuando llegó y no vio a nadie con cadenas simplemente su imaginación creo a un ser deforme con dos cabezas o mas, manos aquerosas, o la carne del cuerpo podrida y hedionda, algunas jorobas y toda arapienta.

—Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, destinada a arcángel redentor de la tercera generación de la familia Hyuga, convertida en demonio desde hace cien generaciones atrás -dijo con toda seguridad y un atisbo de arrogancia- supongo que tú eres el genio de la generación número 103 de la familia, el "salvador" Hyuga Neji.

—Así es, debes regresar conmigo hasta la casa principal, los ancianos han perdonado tu pasada deshonra y estas felices de que hayas cumplido con tu condena, es hora de volver.

—¿condena? -le susurró en el oído mientras por detrás le rodeaba el cuello y depositaba un casto beso en la parte trasera de su cuello, ¿cómo había llegado ella a su espalda tan rápido?, no lo sabía, no lo pudo ver- no me hagas reír, nadie jamás a condenado a Hinata Hyuga

—Tú fuiste condenada a ser un demonio y pasar todo este tiempo aquí por tu rebeldía, has cumplido tu condena y ahora debes volver conmigo -respondió mientras trataba inútilmente de alejarse-

—A mí parecer, el genio de la generación 103 no es nada de que mofarse -le ronroneo en la oreja mientras le acariciaba el pecho- parece que te han visto la cara de idiota.

—¿De que hablas?

—Yo jamas fui condenada -se colocó nuevamente frente a él, le sonrió coqueta mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda, Neji sólo la miraba perdido-, Neh, Neji-nii, ¿que crees que pasa cuando un arcángel se rebela matando a quienes debía cuidar?

—Soy solo un destinado como fuiste tú, como podría saberlo

—¿Quieres que te muestre?

—ja, como si fuera a confiar en ti -hablo arrogante, la mujer le estaba colmando la paciencia, de nuevo-

—¿Confías en los humanos pero no en mi?, cariño creo que deberías limpiar tus ojitos, confia en mí, después de todo los demonios no mentimos, bueno, solo mentimos a los humanos y tu no eres humano.

El Hyuga la vio con desconfianza pero aun así guardó su espada, no se fiaba del todo, pero algo de información podria obtener, luego la convencería de regresar y asi terminaría su patética misión, no podía darse el lujo de detenerse justo ahora.

La demonio lo guió a través de el portal por donde había salido con anterioridad, no sabía si ir estaba del todo bien pero ya no podía cambiar de parecer, despues de todo ya estaba bien metido en el embrollo.

Un imperio se alzaba en todo su esplendor, nada mas que una enorme ciudad a oscuras, grandes pasajes fríos por donde se podian observar po que parecían ser personas, pero que lo mas seguro es que fuesen demonios, miró atras y adelante, un lado y otro, no debía bajar la guardia de manera absurda por que eso podria significarle la vida o la muerte.

Laa caderas de Hinata se contoneaban a cada paso que daba, su larga cabellera lacia se movía a la par, cada paso era dado con seguridad y era imponente, ni sabía como funcionaba la cosa allí, pero sin duda la Hyuga pertenecía a parte de la jerarquía mas alta, es que de solo ver el respeto que imponía era mas que obvio.

Llegaron hasta un salón medianamente iluminado en la mansión en la que se habían adentrado minutos atras, parecía sacado de una leyenda de vampiros, pero

lo cierto era que esto era real, no era un cuento de hadas o de terror, era la realidad de su vida. Caminaron hasta llegar a donde habían unos sillones de satín rojo, Hinata fue la primera en tomar lugar seguida de un indeciso Neji, ella le sonreía de manera coqueta mientras se colocaba en poses un tanto sensuales de una forma desvergonzada, pero Neji no decía nada, esperaba a que ella hablara de la supuesta verdad.

—¿Haz escuchado la historia del origen de Hyuga? -rompió el silencio la peli azul mientras miraba a Neji de forma divertida-.

—No se de que hablas

—Era de suponer -observaba al chico frente a ella mientras se mordia el labio inferior, se moría por seducir a ese bombón- después de que me convirtiese en demonio, mi "leyenda" era mucho mas interesante.

—... -Neji se limitó a observar-

—Pues bien, te contaré esa historia, es parte importante asi que prestame atención -le guiñó un ojo-

—un día, antes del surgimiento de la familia Hyuga, un bebé fue encontrado a las orillas de un lago, un hombre, mendigo a decir verdad, le escucho llorar y se acercó a él, lo observo por un rato y decidió llevarlo consigo -comenzó a relatar observando a Neji a los ojos-, este hombre vivía en una casa abandonada que apenas y se mantenía en pié, crió al pequeño con lo poco que le era posible, le educó apenas como pudo, hacía todo para cuidar de ese pequeño, cuándo aquél bebé que encontró se convirtió en un joven, él era ya muy viejo, aquél joven desplegó un par de blancas y enormes alas, sonrió a su salvador y le lleno de bendiciones antes de partir al cielo, también le dio un nombre y apellido, salud, y le llenó de dicha y suerte, aquél mendigo recibió el nombre de Hinako Hyuga, y se dijo que él y toda au descendencia sería santa y de ellos surgirían los seguidores de Dios.

—Me parece mas una historia del olvido que una verdad espeluznante -atacó el Hyuga-

—Te seré mas directa, o ¿prefieres que traiga algunas peras y manzanas? -preguntó con sarcasmo-

—Evita el sarcasmo

—Puensa un poco, cuándo el joven ascendió como arcángel su salvador era ya anciano, por ende no podía tener descendencia, el hombre siempre eatuvo sólo, fue abandonado desde muy pequeño, fue lo que lo impulsó a cuidar del bebé, y si Hinako no tuvo descendientes quiere decir que solo existió una generación de Hyugas, por lo tanto ni mis antecesores, sucesores, tú y yo somoa Hyuga.

—No puede ser posible, sólo la familia Hyuga es digna de proteger a los destinados a...

—Ese es otro cuento, cariño

—¿De que hablas?

—Nosotros no somos destinados a nada -miró con seriedad al joven mientras se removía en su lugar- no somos mas que arcángeles pecadores que son expulsados a la tierra a vivir una vida humana como castigo.

Observó como Neji no mencionó respuesta alguna, significaba que queria escuchar todo sobre aquello que mencionó, pero se daría el gusto de omitir cosas, pequeñoa detalles, sonrió ladinamente, ya tenía la atención de su hermoso Neji, le contaría todo y lo salvaría de los falsos Hyuga.

—El arcángel que el mendigo crió era también un pecador que estaba siendo castigado, ¿Quien era y que pecado cometió?, nadie lo sabe, yo se cuál es mi pecado, la razón de mi castigo, pero nadie mas va a conocerlo

—No tengo ningún recuerdo de una vida como arcángel, ¿dices que yo soy falso?

—No, es sólo que no puedes recordarlo, cuándo somos enviados a la tierra nuestros recuerdos son tomados y guardados hasta nuestro retorno a los cielos, yo los recuperé cuando me convertí en demonio.

—Si ascenderías a los cielos, porque desperdiciarlo todo, ¿porq que te convertiste en demonio?

—Cuándo se supo por todo los lugares que Hinako había sido bendecido junto a su descendencia por un arcángel, muchas personas, hasta ese momento ajenas a él, pidieron ser tomados como sus hijos siendo ellos su descendencia indirecta, yo nací en la tercera generación de esa falsa descendencia, Hinako llevaba muerto muchl tiempo, no se había presentado otro arcángel para ser cuidado, eso los puso nerviosos -la mirada divertida que había sostenido en el relato cambió por una fría y vacía, Neji se recompuso en su lugar por el cambio y presto mas atención- me tomaron a mí, la mas apta o cercana a la descripción de un arcángel y comenzaron a investigar, torturaron mi cuerpo tanto como quisieron, se hicieron a la idea que al estar en peligro daría una señal de ser un ente divino, ¡Hmp!, menuda estupidez, yo no sabía nada ni de mi misma, tuve que soportar por años los malos tratos, las torturas, heridas y mi orgullo pisoteado, cansados de quemar partes de mi cuerpo, de los azotes, los tratos inhumanos, se decidieron a hacer una última jugada, me amputaron un brazo y una pierna, me destruyeron.

—Desde ese momento desarrolle un odio hacia la humanidad, un odio enfermo, malvado y a mi parecer justificado, recobre mi consciencia como arcángel, alli supe que habían habido arcángeles en las generaciones pasadas, pero estos solo se mostraron y bendijeron a sus verdaderos protectores, yo era una de ellos y que nadie me ayudara cuándo maa sufri en manos de los humanos me cabreaba, termine por odiar también a mi propia raza, me levanté ante todos los Hyugas falsos, sucumbi ante el odio, asesiné a quienes me torturaron, lo hice con el mismo brazo que me habían quitado, asesiné a quien fungía cómo mi padre y me sentí bien, mis alas se mancharon de sangre y se tornaron de negro, me convertí en un demonio y Descendí hasta el infierno a espera del momento perfecto para exterminar a la basura.

—¿Entonces para que querrían que volvieses? -preguntó confundido Neji-

—Tus maestros quieren limpiar los pecados de sus ancestros, pero sólo lograrán que los maté, cuándo un arcángel se convierte en demonio, ya no hay retorno mi querido Neji.

Hinata se levantó de su lugar, le dio un beso en la nariz a Neji que aún estaba tratando de digerir la información y salio de la sala.

Había pasado un mes desde que Neji y Hinata habían hablado, desde entonces no se habían visto, no es que Neji no quisiera verla, era que ella le huía, pero que podía hacer si ella estaba en su hogar, él no era mas que una visita. Esa tarde -asumía que era tarde ya que por esas horas andaban todos en la calle y el sabía que los demonios eran nocturnos, al menos eso creía- se recostó en la mullida cama de la habitación que le habían preparado en la mansión que asumía era de Hinata, cerro poco a poco los ojos, estaba cansado, muy cansado a pesar de no estar en un estado físico, había pasado tiempo, seguro que los ancianos y su padre se hallaban preocupados, eso solo si lo que había vívido hasta entlnces fuese verdad, aun no sabia si creerle a Hinata o no.

Poco a poco terminó dormido sin darse cuenta...

—¡Te digo que me sueltes!

—No tienes permitido ir, nadie puede ir, entiendelo de una buena vez

—¡¿Que no vez que le hacen daño?!, ¡la van a matar!

¿Donde estaba?¿cuando despertó?, no lo sabía, era todo tan luminoso, ¿alguien encendió las velas en el infierno?, no, ¿quienes eran los que hablaban?, era ¿él? Y tenia... ¡Alas!

—¡NEJI, DETENTE!

—No puedo dejarla morir, ¡dejadme bajar!

—Eso va contra las reglas, entiende que no podemos interferir en su castigo.

¿Qué es lo que miran?, ah es la tierra, no, es Hinata en una mesa como en la que se recostó él para ir al infierno, ¿que era todo eso? ¿Por que están quemando su cuerpo? ¿Por que nadie la ayuda? ¿A caso no la escuchan gritar?, es horrible lo que le hacen y nadie la ayuda, él quiere ayudarla ¿por que no lo dejan?

—¡NEJI DETENTE!, ¡SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN DEMONIO, NO PODEMOS AYUDARLE!

Neji se vio saltando en su vida de arcángel, estaba llorando y su rostro denotaba desesperación, el resto de los que le miraban gritaban para que alguien lo detuviese, le dijeron que cometia pecado, que se detuviera, que aún estaba a tiempo, pero no lo hizo, unas cadenas con grilletes de plata le atraparon de manos y piernas, una mas le apresó del cuello, le hicieron detener el vuelo y le regresaron a la blanca plataforma.

Las muñecas le dolían, en sus tobillos nada era mejor, ¿había sido apresado?, estaba encadenado en un solitario cuarto, pero aún así se veía a si mismo frente a sus ojos, pero podía sentir el dolor como propio, tenia ojeras, el rostro demacrado, sus alas estaban encadenadas. La puerta hizo un fuerte chirrido y un arcángel entró, era uno de los que le habían intentado detener ese día.

«Neji, han pasado dos mil años desde que fuiste encarcelado, te rebelaste todo este tiempo, pero en los últimos cien años con tu buen comportamiento has aplacado la ira de padre, te pondra un castigo menor»

¿Cuál castigo?, oh ya veo, fui enviado a la tierra, mi cuerpo a salido expulsado de los cielos, pero no parece afligido.

«Hermano Neji, Hinata fue enviada a la tierra» «¿Por que fue castigada Hinata?» «Neji, nuestra hermana te ama mas de lo que se ama a un hermano» «Padre porfavor regreseme a Hinata» «Neji-niisan, te amo» «Tambien te amo, Hinata» «Neji-nii, adios» «Hinata, cuidaremos juntos de los humanos » «Yo quiero cuidar todo lo que Neji-nii ame» «Padre dice que no es correcto amarte» «Te amo Neji» «¡HINATA!» «Lo siento»

En la casa principal de los Hyuga los ancianos observaban el cuerpo de Neji convulsionar, de pronto unas enormes alas blancas se extendieron, sus vendajes comenzaron a teñirse de negro a la par de sus alas, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente sorprendiendo a los presentes, sus labios se abrieron para entonar un grito de desesperación y dolor, hilos de energia oscura comenzaron a rodearlo, su cuerpo comenzó a ser tragado por la mesa que parecía arena movediza, el grito se intensificó, sus alas se movieron bruscamente acabando con la vida del anciano que hacía el ritual y algunos ancianos más, sus alas fueron retraidas hacía su espalda y Neji desapareció dejando en su lugar la media coronilla de plata y la espada sagrada que había portado hasta el mismísimo infierno.

«Malditos humanos» «Malditos Hyuga que la lastimaron» «Los mataré a todos»

Despertó en la misma cama donde recordaba haberse dormido, pero a diferencia de antes ahora recordaba todo, desde que Hinata y el fueron creados, todos esos miles de años que vivieron juntos surcando los cielos con sus blancas alas, todo el cariño que se tenían, la manera dedicada en que ella lo cuidaba, las sonrisas compartidas, las frases cariñosas que ella siempre le dedicaba, recordaba cuando la alejaron de él, las veces que se escapo para visitarlo, cuando le dijeron que había sido castigada y enviada a la tierra, recordaba el dolor de verla siendo torturada y que no le permitiesen ayudarla, el suplicio de verla convertirse en demonio, los dos mil años de encarcelamiento, el viaje a la tierra, pero sobre todo ahora habia recuperado todo ese amor que le habían sellado muy dentro junto a sus recuerdos, recordaba que la amaba, pero no como un hermano, la ama como un hombre a una mujer, la deseaba y ahora que la tenía cerca no la dejaría ir de nuevo.

Se limpió las lágrimas que había dejado salir cuando aun dormía, se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo a buscarla, mientras corría pudo ver su reflejo cuando paso frente a un espejo, se sorprendió de verse sin aquel traje con el que le habian enviado al infierno, en su lugar había como una mancha enorme de tinta que cubría su desnudes,le cubría desde la cintura hasta la punta de los pies, rodeaba su brazo derecho como en un espiral y llegaba hasta su mano formando un simbolo de fuego, sus alas yacían contraidas en su espalda y eran de color negro, sus ojos antes aperlados completamente ahora eran como los de Hinata, rodeados de ese profundo negro, se observó solo por corto tiempo y siguió corriendo en busca de Hinata.

—Les he dicho que no se metan en mis asuntos, regresen a sus obligaciones

Decir que estaba molesta era poco, los demonios como ella, que eran de los mas poderosos, tenían a su disposición a demonios inferiores, pero molestaban mas de lo que ayudaban, se recosto sobre la comoda cama de su biblioteca, desde que Neji llegó ella dormía alli, no queria enfrentarlo, aún no.

La puerta se abrio con uno estridente sonido, se giró para darle una mirada amenazante a quien osaba interrimpirla, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Neji corriendo hacia ella, no le sorprendía que corriera hacia ella, lo había hecho miles de veces cuando eran arcángeles, lo sorprendente es que Neji ya no era un arcángel.

Era un demonio.

El rostro sonriente de Neji fue todo lo que su mente alcanzó a digerir, despues de eso nada estuvo claro, Neji le estaba besando mientras lloraba y se abrazaba a ella como si no hubiese un mañana, pero su mente no estaba presente, no sabia que hacer, una cosa es que ella lo besara a él a sabienda de que no sabía o recordaba nada y otra muy diferente que él le bese como si le recordara de todos esos años.

—Yo -habló cuando se hubo separado de ella con el rostro lleno de lágrimas- lo siento Hinata, lo siento tanto, quería detenerlos, quería salvarte y que no te hicieran daño, no soportaba ver la manera tan bestial en la que te lastimaban, queria ir, te juro que quería ir y matarlos por dañarte, abrazarte y no soltarte jamás pero me encarcelaron por todo este tiempo, me enviaron a la tierra y me borraron todo de ti, yo te amo -lloraba abrazándose a su pecho mientras las lagrimas de Hinata corrían por su rostro sin limites- te amo mucho mas que antes, te amo con locura y soy capaz de cualquier cosa para protegerte, no te dejare sola de nuevo.

—¿Me recuerdas? -preguntó llorando-

—Lo recuerdo todo, Hina perdoname, te amo, porfavor di que aun me amas, yo no podría vivir si ya no lo haces, di que no me odias porfavor

—Idiota, como podria odiarte, soñe tantas veces con esto -se abrazó a Neji y se recostaron sobre la cama- te amo Neji

Con delicadeza tomo el rostro de Neji entre sus manos, le acercó poco a poco y comenzó a besarlo de ma manera mas lenta y delicada que jamas alguien haya besado, él por su parte se abrazó a la estrecha cintura de ella, sus labios eran como una suave caricia, tibios, dulces y perfectos para encajar con los propios, se aventuro un poco mas y dio una suave mordida aal labio inferior de ella, un sonidito hermoso surgió de allí provocándole mucha satisfacción, adentro de forma lenta y juguetona su lengua, se encontro con la de su amante y dieron una danza placentera entre ellas, se perdió en esas deliciosas sensaciones y se atrevio a acercar ese hermoso cuerpo mas a él, llevo una mano hasta una de las blancas y suaves piernas para acariciarla mientras Hinata le acariciaba el cuello y espalda dejando escapar pequeños gemiditos junto al sonido de sus labios uniéndose en un pasional beso.

Cegado por la pasión del momento comenzó a repartir besos húmedos a lo largo del blanco y suave cuello, estando atento a cada gemido salido de los labios de Hinata, mordió levemente en la clavicula y seguidamente lamió hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y dedicarse alli a jugetear con este.

Hinata se estaba perdiendo, su mente se hayaba perdida, no había nada que pudiese hacer, ella lo amaba desde que comprendió que el sentimiento que había desarrollado por él iba mas alla del amor de hermanos, y cuándo supo que era prohibido sin poder evitarlo le amo incluso mas que antes, estar así, de esa forma tan carnal e incluso humana le llenaba de dicha, felicidad y su corazón se regocijaba de amor, jamás había sido tan feliz.

—Neji... -susurró apenas entre gemidos- yo deseo... Te deseo ¡hmmm!

—Hinata -apenas y se separó de su cuello para hablarle con voz ronca y seductora- dejame amarte de todas las formas posibles

—Hazlo, porfavor.

Aquella oscuridad que le evitaba estar en completa desnudes se iba disipando poco a poco dejando al descubierto los turgentes pechos que se alzaban arrogantes invitándolo a degustarse con su sabor y suavidad, y ¿quien era él para negarse a tal placer?, beso los pechos y el valle que los separaba mínimamente, llegó con lentitud hasta los rosados y erectos pezones adornados por la delicada aureola, rozó delicadamente con la punta de su lengua provocando un suspiro en su amante, era una zona tan sensible y era para él, dio un lengüetazo más seguido de otro, lo introdujo todo en su boca y tiró de el antes de soltarlo y escuchar un hermoso gemido, repitió la misma acción tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, lo hizo con ambos pechos y fue tan delicioso que podría vivir toda la eternidad en ello.

Repartió besos húmedos por todo el abdomen dedicando delicadas mordidas en el vientre plano, la oscuridad que la cubría cedía ante el suave tacto, los besos y caricias,se perdió a sí mismo al moldear con su lengua la cadera, marcó la blanca piel con sus dientes y se refugió entre aquellas blancas y perfectas piernas.

Repartió besos traviesos en la imtimidad de Hinata, la sintio temblar, deseaba tanto introducir su pecaminosa lengua en aquella rosada y húmeda endidura, no pudo resistir y no es como que ella haya puesto resistencia alguna, le separo las piernas y separo los labios femeninos, observo con detalle los pliegues brillantes por la húmedad, el rosado botón erecto se coronaba como gobernante de esa hermosa flor, se acercó mas y solto su aliento caliente contra este, un pequeño temblor le provoco satisfacción a su ego, lo rozó con su lengua venenosa, ella soltó un gemido profundo y hermoso a sus oídos, arrastró su lengua hasta la cavidad latente donde se encargo de consumir cada rastro de excitación, podría sonar pervertido pero ese botón era como el par con el que habia jugado arriba, lo tomo de la misma forma y vio a Hinata perderse en un orgasmo, delicioso y caliente mientras apresaba su rostro con sus blancas y temblorosas piernas.

Hinata se levantó aún con su respiración entrecortada, tomó a Neji del rostro y le hizo levantarse aún sobre la cama para besarlo, le mordió el labio y jugueteó con su lengua, no podia evitarlo, los labios de Neji sabían tan bien, eran suaves y dulces, provocativos, él mismo era lo mas delicioso del cielo, la tierra y el mismísimo infierno, y como lo amaba, lo amaba como una loca, sin limites y reparos.

Bajó con besos por el cuello masculino, repartio mordidas y lengüetazos, acarició con su lengua la clavicula y bajo por el bien formado pecho y torso, se detuvo en la tetillas que mordió y chupó a su gusto, los guturales gemidos solo la hacían poner mas esmero en su faena, ese hombre era perfecto y era suyo.

Llegó hasta la cintura, la oscuridad característica de los demonios que cubre partes del cuerpo protegiéndolos a la vez comenzó a ceder como lo había hecho la suya, le dejó completamente desnudo, frente a sus ojos se alzaba el erecto miembro de Neji, tan grande, caliente e incluso palpitante. Tomó el caliente miembro entre sus manos y vio a Neji cerrar los ojos, seguro que esa erección le era dolorosa, pero ella siempre le cuidaría así que le quitaría ese dolor con su propio cuerpo, con la punta de su lengua acarició el glande y él temblo, dio un beso húmedo y acarició el miembro con amor, metio la punta en su boca y la succionó con sus labios, Neji flaqueó por un momento.

Su boca se vio invadida por el miembro de Neji, aún asi no lograba cubrirlo todo, movió su cabeza atras y adelante acariciando el falo con su lengua, se sostuvo de las piernas de él y por momentos de su trasero, levantó su mirada y lo vio hermoso, tan sonrojado, disfrutando, esbozando esos sonidos guturales y excitantes, lo introdujo hasta que este llego a su garganta, Neji tembló violentamente y colocó una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza de ella, lo saco de nuevo y repitió la acción algunas veces más hasta que él esbozó un fuerte gemido y se derramo en la boca de Hinata quien se dio la tarea de limpiar hasta el último rastro de la blanca semilla del hombre.

Después de recuperar sus respiraciones se besaron, un beso lascivo y lleno de pasión, acariciaron el cuerpo del otro y se acercaron aun más, querian fundirse en un solo cuerpo, para eso solo había una forma, una muy placentera y hermosa, la mas hermosa acción, la máxima manifestación de amor y deseo por la pareja.

El castaño recostó a Hinata sobre la cama, se colocó sobre ella soportando su peso con sus brazos, ella por instinto separó sus piernas para permitirle acomodarse entre ellas, siguieron besandose y tocando sus cuerpos, besando y mordiendo el cuello ajeno, Neji coló una de sus manos y atrapo una pierna de Hinata, la levantó un poco para que con esta rodeara su cintura provocándole el roce de sus sexos, le permitió sentir su excitación dura y caliente, fue a sus pechos, los mordió, succionó, lamió y pellizcó. Soltó la pierna de ella que no movió de donde el la colocó, llevo su mano hasta la intimidad de Hinata y comenzó a juguetear su entrada provocando espasmos en la peli negra, volvió a atacar sus labios y ella se abrazó a él cuando sintió los dedos dejar su sexo para ser suplantados por la caliente punta del miembro masculino que se tallaba contra su vagina sin vacilación o vergüenza provocando un sonido lascivo pero que lograba excitarla más junto a la sensación del desvergonzado roce.

—Hina... ¡Hmmm!... ¡Aaahh!... Dejame... Meterlo

—Oh, ¡Hmmm!... Lo éstas ¡Aaaahhh!... re-restre... Mmmm... restregando d-de una ma-manera ¡Ngh! ve-vergonzosa

—Ahora quiero... ¡Aaaahhh! restregarlo contra tu útero

—si po-porfavor

Neji se movió un poco para lograr acomodarse mejor, colocó la punta de su miembro en la estrecha y húmeda entrada de la chica, entró poco a poco suspirando con pesadez, cuando hubo introducido la mitad se detuvo, comenzó a comer a besos la boca de la demonio y se introdujo completamente con violencia haciendo que ella enroscara sus piernas en la cintura de el y arqueara un poco su espalda, le tomó de las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos, dio inició a un vaivén de salidas lentas y entradas violentas acompasadas de una sinfonía de gemidos y exclamaciones de placer, quejidos y palabras a medio decir.

Su miembro rozó el útero de manera tan placentera, fue acompañado de un sonido acuoso que le parecía tan erótico a cada embestida, tocó el punto sensible de ella y siguió bombardeándolo con parsimonia hasta que las paredes vaginales se abrazaron a su pene hasta un punto casi doloroso pero tan placentero a la vez que lo incitó a continuar hasta que el orgasmo los derrumbó tras un grito de placer, algunos aruñones en su espalda y muy seguramente algunas marcas de sus dedos en el trasero de la chica.

—Te amo hermosa -le susurró depositando suaves besos en las mejillas de Hinata que le miraba con ternura y amor, el solo podia pensar en cuanto la amaba-

El demonio recién convertido hizo su cuerpo a un lado para dejar descansar a Hinata, hizo su larga cabellera a un lado, tal vez debería cortarlo.

—Me encanta tu cabello largo, es muy hermoso y te vez realmente sexy con él -le respondió como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, se giró un poco y se colocó boca abajo aun con las piernas temblorosas por el reciente orgasmo, levantó solo un poco su trasero con las piernas juntas y separó sus nalgas para mostrarle su entrada roja y húmeda al hombre- Metelo una vez mas porfavor Neji-kun~

—Bien -respondió con media sonrisa de lado colocandose sobre ella y acomodando su miembro en la entrada para ingresar en ella-, procurare llenar por completo tu útero.

—¡AHHHH! Neji es tan bueno~ más duro porfavor

—¡Hmmm! Es tan cálido aqui dentro Hina

De nuevo la habitación llena de libros se vio inundada de gemidos, gruñidos y el sonido de cuerpos chocando entre si, Hinata podía sentir su interior expandirse para recibir el falo del demonio, lo sentía rosar su útero, acariciar su punto sensible, sentía la mano de Neji acariciar y pellizcar su clítoris sin miramientos y juraba que se sentía jodidamente bien, escucharlo gruñir por lo apretado que estaba era un lujo que solo ella podía darse, lo sintió rozar mas fuerte su punto G y sentía volverse loca, sintió espasmos e hizo que sus paredes vaginales se apretaras a un más entorno a el miembro duro y latente de su amante, lo escuchó soltar un improperio y queria reír, quería reírse por esa palabrota pero su cuerpo convulsionó por completo en un orgasmo abrazador, miró de soslayo a Neji captando que de su boca sobresalían un par de colmillos que se encajaron en su cuello intensificando el orgasmo y haciendole ver luces mientras el se derramaba caliente y potente en su interior.

Sólo un tímido beso quedo antes de que ambos calleran agotados y en profundo sueño.

Hinata despertó varías horas después, se aseó en el baño de la biblioteca y volvió junto a Neji, entonces un dolor en su cabeza le hizo sentarse cerca de unos estantes, sentía como un horrible martilleo, su vista comenzó a distorcionarse y una sensación de que alguien tiraba de ella comenzó a invadirla, era cómo cuando fue arrastrada al infierno después de convertirse en demonio, pero a diferencia de aquella vez ahora era sofocante, le ahogaba, le quemaba en el cuerpo, la oscuridad le cubrió de nuevo los pechos bajando de manera cruzada por su cintura y abrazandoce a su cadera para cubrir su desnudes, sus alas se desplegaron y más oscuridad cubrió sus pies hasta poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, en su cabeza dos cuernos negros se alzaron imponentes y sus ojos se bañaron en un tono rojo, tan rojo como la sangre, era su forma de demonio completa.

Un vórtice se abrió a sus espaldas, iba a cerrarlo pero fue jalada por mantos sagrados, los mantos del cielo, tiraron con fuerza de ella y se vio siendo arrastrada al mundo de los humanos.

—¡NEJI! -gritó tratando inútilmente de ir hacia él despertandolo de golpe-

—¡HINATA! -saltó de la cama para tratar de alcanzar su mano pero en ese momento el vórtice se vio cerrado despareciendo con ella-

Un aura negra y pesada rodeó al demonio que se hallaba furioso, la oscuridad le cubrió como cuándo se convirtió, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, su mirada era intimidante, un par de cuernos surcó su cabeza y sus alas se extendieron.

En todo el infierno, el área de tortura y sufrimiento de los humanos así como la de los demonios, se escuchó un alarido de dolor y furia, seguidamente se vio surcar hacía el camino que llevaba a los humanos un demonio negro, tan negro que se diferenciaba del resto que cubría el infierno, se perdió del infierno pasando de manera agresiva al mundo de los humanos.

Cuando Hinata llegó al otro lado se vio rodeada de humanos, sucios humanos que mancillaban al único Hyuga de la historia, antes de que fuese capaz de luchar su cuerpo se vio herido por una espada sagrada, la misma con la que le había amenazado Neji, le traspasaba desde la espalda hasta el vientre, era una herida que se hacia mas grave conforme mas se mantenia la espada en su interior.

—¡MALDITA TE LLEVASTE A MI HIJO! -gritó el hombre que con una segunda espada sagrada planeaba quitarle la vida y la cabeza-

Cuándo pensó que allí acabaría todo cerró sus ojos, sintió un aire golpearle la cara, una energía pesada rodearle y la eapada siendole retirada del abdomen, abrió sus ojos y se vio en lo alto abrazada entre unos fuertes brazos, alzo su mirada y vio a Neji mirando con furia a sus atacantes, se sintió feliz de verse salvada por el hombre a quien ama, su herida comenzó a sanarse con rapidez y a los pocos segundos se vio capaz de volar y luchar de nuevo.

—Neji, hijo tienes que regresar con nosotros -gritaba Hizashi Hyuga- nosotros te regresaremos a la normalidad, dejaras de ser un demonio.

—Ustedes -habló con furia ignorando las palabras de su "padre"-, como se atrevieron a tocar a mi mujer, como osaron lastimarla.

—Podemos regresarlos a la normalidad a los dos hijo.

—Malditos humanos -habló bajo-, ¡MALDITOS HYUGAS!

Ambos demonios levantaron su mano con su palma abierta, los presentes vistos por Hinata eran torturados con dolores de cabeza hasta que esta les explotaba, los que estaban en la mira de Neji tenían arcadas sangrientas hasta que expulsaban el corazón, se alzaron mas en vuelo y desplegaron pestes alrededor del mundo donde se rumoraba habían integrantes de Hyuga en su implacabe busqueda de "destinados arcángeles" y asesinados por las mismas junto a mas de la mitad de la población que visitaban.

El cielo se vio despejado por una blanca luz donde se pudo escuchar el sonido de una tompreta.

—Ya empieza el conteo -habló Hinata- la primera trompeta del apocalipsis

—Pasarán mil años antes de que la segunda pueda aparecer -completo Neji tomando la mano de la chica-

Ambos demonios se miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, seguían volando por sobre la tierra mientras comenzaban un cálido beso, se rodearon con sus alas y descendieron hasta el infierno con gran velocidad sin separarse, regresaron para seguir amándose aun en las profundidades del infierno, para no separarse jamás, por que estarían juntos ya sea en la vida oscura del infierno o en la muerte pura que les darían en el cielo, pero siempre juntos, siempre amandose.

Cuenta una leyenda que hace muchos años existió una familia santa, destinada y elegida para cuidar de los arcángeles que bajaban del cielo a vivir con humanos por un tiempo, otros dicen que eran humanos que se convertían en arcángeles, yo no lo se a ciencia cierta, lo que si sé, por que lo sabemos todos, es que esta familia fue maldita por la generacion número 103 y exterminada por esta misma, hoy en día solo hay tres Hyugas, dos de ellos viven en el infierno siendo amantes, amigos y esposos.

Hay otra leyenda, esta dice que cuando la segunda trompeta del apocalipsis resuene de entre los cielos, los dos descendientes Hyuga surgirán desde el infierno comandando a una legión de demonios para destruir a la quinta parte de la humanidad, serán llamados entonces como los tres generales del inframundo, los arcángeles de Lucifer.

Un sonido estridente resuena en el cielo haciendo temblar la tierra, ante mis ojos tres personas se alzan en vuelo con grandes alas negras, cuernos en sus cabezas, ojos lilas que se tiñen de rojo, capaz negras y su cuerpo cubierto de completa oscuridad, los tres con mirada calmada pero que al mirarme desde arriba esbozan una maliciosa sonrisa de medio lado, son los tres generales del inframundo, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga y Mei Hyuga, la última es hija de los dos primeros, tan terrible y mortal como sus padres.

Yo soy Hanabi Hyuga, testigo de la segunda trompeta del apocalipsis, y aunque hoy estoy muriendo a manos de los generales del infierno, a pesar de mi muerte puedo confirmar al mundo que siguen existiendo tres Hyuga, ahora todos en el infierno, tan eternos como su amor de leyenda.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Muchas faltas ortográficas? ¡Lo sé! (?) pero escribí esta monstruosidad (hablo del tamaño) desde el celu, es que no tengo computador aún 7n7 como sea, espero que les haya gustado este one shot, podran darse cuenta que es el mas largo que he hecho, regalenme un favorito y un review que yo se los agradeceré mucho :3**

 **Eso es todo por ahora... Beshitos y mas NejiHina for the life ❤**


End file.
